Rabbit corneas were infected with Herpes simplex virus (HSV) by two routes: either by topical administration of virus to abraded corneas or by intra-corneal injections of low doses of HSV. Regional draining lymph nodes and spleen were harvested. T cell populations were monitored by three T cell mitogens (PHA, PWM and Con A), specific HSV antigens as well as control antigens in lymphoblast transformation assays. The role of macrophage was monitored by testing non separated cell populations, non separated populations minus G-10 Sephadex column adherent cells, non separated populations plus carrageenan and non separated populations plus Indomethicin. These studies have shown important roles of the macrophage in HSV ocular disease with selective amplification and suppression of T cell subsets defined by mitogen probes as well as HSV responsive lymphocytes. Additionally, prostaglandins were shown to have selective immunosuppressive capabilities during HSV ocular disease.